Illness
by MischiefManaged1916
Summary: When Clary falls ill, it calls for a day of Jace taking care of her :)


Clary's head laid, warm on my bare chest. Her arms wrapped around me, and her long hair, draped across one of her shoulders.

She stirred in her sleep, a crease forming between her brows. Her eyes slipped open, blinking in the pale, watery light of winter, that streamed through the windows.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I said, as she lifted herself off my chest, and scraped her hair into a ponytail with the bobble on her wrist.

"Mmm, morning," She shivered, rubbing her arms, before pulling on my sweatshirt, that had previously been laying on the floor.

I slipped out from under the covers and padded over to the bathroom door to brush my teeth, before heading to the kitchen.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked, already knowing that she would.

"Peppermint, please,"

When I came back into the room, two cups of steaming peppermint tea in hand, Clary is back in bed, her eyes closed.

"Hey, what happened to getting up?" I chucked.

She groaned in response, continuing not to move.

"Weirdo," I said, placing the warm cup of tea on the table beside the bed, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. I immediately pulled back, replacing my lips with the palm of my hand.

"Hey, you're pretty warm, love," She looked up at me through half lidded eyes, and only then did I notice that they were glassed over, and a thin sheen of sweat covered her body.

"Yeah, I meant to tell you. I'm feeling a bit poorly," Clary pressed herself deeper in the pillows, and pulled up the covers to her nose.

"Let me go get a thermometer, and then we can just lay here and maybe watch a film if you'd like?"

"I'd like that," I handed Clary my laptop, and watched as she logged into our Netflix account before I padded into the bathroom.

When I came back out, she was propped up with a pillow, and the opening sounds of the first _Harry Potter_ movie was playing.

"Here, open up," I placed the device under her tongue, and crawled under the covers, Clary's warm skin flush against mine.

When the thermometer beeped, I pulled it out of her mouth, and winced at the flashing display that read 39 degrees.

"How warm?" Clary looked up at me, cheeks flushed, and pale skin.

"I should probably get you a cool cloth," I said, combing my fingers through her long hair, slowing brushing out the knots.

"But I'm cold."

"You're burning up. Please, Clary. I don't want anything to happen to you," She sighed and I quickly left the room to retrieve a cool, damp cloth.

When I returned and placed the towel on her forehead she shivered, and tugged me closer to her.

We were about half way through the film when I noticed Clary's eyes had slipped shut, and her shallow breathing had evened out.

I quietly closed my laptop, setting it on the bedside, before laying down and holding Clary close to me. Slowly I fell asleep to her light breathing by my neck.

With lidded eyes, I felt the bed dip, and quick, uneven footsteps were heard through the room. A choking sound was heard, before I padded over to the connected washroom, and flicked on the light. My eyes trailed over Clary, who was sick, leaning over the toilet.

I crouched down, and held back her long hair, damp with light sweat. Rubbing her back, I murmured soft words to her. She suddenly stopped, and slumped down, her head resting against the ceramic bowl.

"Jaaace,"

"I'm sorry, love," I watched as Clary's eyes slipped shut in exhaustion, and I scooped her up into my arms. Slowly walking to the bedroom, I placed her down gently, before I left in search of something to eat.

I ended up with a can of chicken noodle soup, which I heated up, and split into two bowls. When I walked back into the bedroom, Clary was still asleep, her legs tangled in the duvet, and her face pale.

I slipped into bed, and placed the bowls on the table, before gently shaking her awake.

"Come on, love. You should eat something,"

"Mhm," All Clary did was bury her head deeper in the covers.

"Please," I lifted her up from the bed, and propped her body up against my chest.

"Jace, I'm not hungry. Really, thoughts of food right now are making me feel like I might be sick,"

I rubbed her back, and brought up the bowl of soup, "Try to eat a little, love. You haven't had anything to eat since last night, and I think that came back up earlier,"

I brought the spoon, filled with a bit of warm broth, up to her lips, and coaxed some food into her. After a few more sips, Clary began to push the spoon away from her, and I placed the bowl back on the table.

"Come on, love. Why don't I run the tub, and you can get cleaned up and put on some fresh pajamas?"

"Mm, alright,"

I left for a moment to turn on the water, before pulling out a pair of Clary's black sweatpants, and one of my old shirts.

A few minutes later, the tub had filled, and I gathered Clary in my arms, before walking into the bathroom.

"Do- do you need help?" I said, shifting feet. Clary just nodded, and sat heavily on the covered seat of the toilet.

I gently stripped her down, and helped her into the tub. She leant her head against her knees, and I realized that Clary must really be ill if she was showing me so much vulnerability.

I took some shampoo in my hand, and gently rubbed it into her hair, washing away the damp sweat. When I was done, I helped her out, and wrapped Clary in a large towel, before helping her into the fresh clothing.

When I got us both back into bed, I pulled the duvet across us, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, hoping that when she wakes later, this sickness will have passed.

 _ **Hey guys…. it's been a while. A long, long while. Please comment if this made you smile ;)**_

 _ **-MischiefManaged1916**_


End file.
